Arriba en el Aire
by Danhni
Summary: Edward es un insipiente escritor,su novia de la vida rompió con él.Su corazón queda destruido,pero una positiva muchacha le mostrará que la vida no es tan mala como él cree. Un inesperado romance le mostrará que vale la pena seguir adelante.
1. Prefacio

**_Prefacio_**

El celular vibró en mi bolsillo

- ¿Cómo estas Edward? – habló Alice atreves de la línea. — Supe lo que pasó. No sabes cuanto lo siento — se oía sincera, pero notaba el tono de lastima en su voz

- Si me llamas por lastima, mejor cuelgas de inmediato — hable frío

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso ahora no puedo llamarte? Somos hermanos

- Hermanastros — le aclaré

- Amigos — me contestó

- Si, amigos — hable con un deje de ironía

- Sabes, no tienes por que desquitarte conmigo Edward — habló de pronto severa , algo extraño en ella — Yo no tengo la culpa

- Lo se, ¿discúlpame si?

- ¿Por que no vienes a vernos? – cambió de pronto el tema

- Mmm...No lo se Alice

- Vamos Ed.… te hará bien ver a mamá y papá, ellos te extrañan- trató de convencerme — Además el sol de California te levantará el ánimo

- Yo…

- Por favor, por favor, por favor — me la imaginaba dando saltitos

- ¿Te conformas si te digo que lo pensaré?

- Ok, pero estaré al pendiente ¿si?

- Esta bien – hable casi dándome por vencido

- Arriba ese animo hermanito, debió haber pasado por algo

- ¿Y lo dices así nada más? – casi le grité

- ¿Acaso debería sonar diferente?

- Alice, me iba a casar ¿te das cuenta? , Tanya era mi vida - sentía como las lagrimas querían escapar de mis ojos.

- Pero te dejó por otro, ¿y eso que? Ella se lo pierde, vamos Edward, ni que fuera la ultima mujer de la tierra.- hablo como si estuviésemos hablando de cualquiera.

- Ella era perfecta

- Te dejo, ya ves que no lo era

- Cállate Alice – le grité

- Ay Ed., creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, llevas casi 3 meses encerrado dentro de las 4 paredes de tú casa, dime ¿sigues con ese nuevo proyecto tuyo?

- Déjame vivir mi luto – le recriminé — hablas de todo esto como si no significase nada

- Se que para ti Tanya era importante, pero creo que ella no pensaba lo mismo. Créeme hermanito, estarás mejor sin ella. – hablo pausadamente

- No, no lo creo, yo no puedo vivir sin ella

- Oh por favor, viviste mas de 20 años sin ella, no me digas esa cursilería

- Claro que viví mas de 20 años sin ella, aun no la había conocido, ahora que se que la mujer de mi vida existe y me dejó ¿como se supone que sobreviva?

- Por Dios, tanto Drama Edward Cullen – reclamó Alice

- Oh, tú no lo entiendes.

- Definitivamente no , mejor sal y distrae tu cursi y depresiva mente , te llamaré para presionar tu venida aquí - su tono ahora era tan dulce — Te quiero

- Y yo a ti, salúdame a Carlisle y Esme

- Ok, te espero pronto por aquí, besos – y terminó la llamada.

De nuevo desocupado, caminé hacia el mini bar y saqué una cerveza, no acostumbraba beber ni menos tan temprano en la mañana, pero francamente no sabía que mas podía hacer para pasar el rato, metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para guardar mi celular y encontré cientos de papelitos que dejé sobre la mesa, abrí la lata y en un pensamiento involuntario marque el numero de Tanya.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Nadie contestaba, de seguro se estaba encamando con el hombre por el cual me había cambiado, por el cual había tirado a la borda 4 perfectos años de relación, la mujer de mi vida no quería verme, ¿Cómo se supone que debería seguir con mi vida?

**_Tanya… _**

**_¿Estas bien? ¿Porque no me contestas? , necesito hablar contigo, yo te amo, no puedes terminar conmigo así como así, por favor. _**

**_Volví de América, estoy en Oxford, por favor cuando oigas esto llámame._**

Me sentía totalmente patético, rogando por que la mujer de mi vida recapacitara y volviese conmigo

Tome los muchos papelitos que estaban sobre la mesa, la mayoría eran boletas u otros simplemente papeles sin importancia, pero tome uno en particular, era la servilleta que aquella simpática azafata me había dado en el avión de vuelta a Inglaterra_¿perdía algo con llamarla? _

_Marque su número _

- ¿Hola? – reconocí su voz, instintivamente le corté, unos instantes después mi celular estaba vibrando.

- El joven del avión ¿cierto? , ¿tuviste problemas con tu equipaje no es así?, te lo dije. – rió

- No, no tuve ningún problema

- ¿Y entonces? – su voz se oía curiosa

- No lo se, encontré la servilleta con tu número en mi bolsillo y …

- Me llamaste – completó — ¿estas aburrido no es así?

- No tengo nada que hacer – admití — No te estoy molestando ¿cierto? – pregunte de pronto preocupado, quizás yo era el que la interrumpía en algo

- ¡No! , estoy recién llegando a casa. – miré mi reloj

- Aquí son las 09:30 ¿Qué hora es allá? – recordé que ella era de Atlanta

- 03:30 de la madrugada – rió

- ¿Enserio? – casi grité — Lo lamento, mejor debería dejarte dormir… - titubee avergonzado.

- Está bien, mañana es mi día libre – hablo sin darle mayor importancia, mi celular sonó

- Tengo una llamada entrante ¿me esperas?

- Seguro – la podía imaginar sonriendo.

- ¿Hola? – hable un poco mas animado

- ¿Edward? – aquella voz era inconfundible

- Ta…ny…a — tartamudeé como un idiota — ¿eres tú? –no podía creer lo que oía

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿por que me llamas? — departió osca

- Necesito que hablemos , no puedes terminar conmigo - negué con la cabeza

- Ya no sigas, lo nuestro se termino Edward

- No, me niego a creerlo

- No seas inmaduro, por Dios .- podía verla pasándose las manos por el cabello

- Tú fuiste la inmadura, tiraste por la borda 4 años de noviazgo

- Es lo mejor – hablo bajito

- No para mi

- Ni siquiera se por que te estoy llamando

- ¿Aun me quieres cierto?

- Claro que si, pero no lo suficiente como para estar contigo .- eso fue un golpe tan fuerte, que parecía que me caería al piso , una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla — Adiós Edward, no vuelvas a llamarme ¿si? – colgó , mientras yo quedaba con la boca abierta

Así pasó no se bien cuanto tiempo ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?, no lo sabía, solo tenía claro que sentía un dolor casi real e incontenible en mi pecho, tenía miedo, me sentía abatido e impotente al ver como una tras otra las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y yo no podía detenerlas. De pronto recordé que Isabella aún seguía en la línea. Me lleve el celular al oído.

- ¿Hola?

- Dios, ¿Qué larga te salió la llamada? – rió

- Lo siento – hable avergonzado

- Y bueno, en que estábamos – se oía tan tranquila

En cambio yo solo quería hacer un agujero en la tierra y enterrarme vivo.

**Nota de Autora:**

_Hola!! _

_Pues esta es mi primera historia aqui en FF, les dejé recien el prefacio y entre mañana y pasado les subo el 1er capi ¿si?_

_este fic está inspirado en la película "Elizabethtown" por si la han visto XD_

_Besitos y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto :)_


	2. Mi Primer Vuelo

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo juajuajua. La historia es mia aunque reconosco que la inspiración me llegó cuando vi "Elizabethtowun" anoche XD

A leer XD

* * *

**Arriba en el Aire**

*********

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Mi Primer vuelo"**_

Llevaba casi 16 horas sentado y tenía el trasero prácticamente dormido, mi espalda estaba húmeda y pegada al respaldo de cuero de la silla de mi escritorio, mis ojos estaban hinchados e irritados, producto del excesivo uso de la computadora y la prolongada falta de sueño. Mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de comer, pero no podía, debía terminar este fregado capítulo, los plazos que me había impuesto la editorial se estaban agotando, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de que publicaran mi 1er libro por ser un inepto muerto de hambre.

04:30 de la mañana y aun mis dedos seguían moviéndose rápidamente por el teclado de la computadora, había decidido que lo mejor sería no dormir, a las 08:00 debía estar tomando un avión con destino a Atlanta, Georgia, en Estados Unidos, para la lectura del testamento de un tío abuelo que en mi vida había visto, su nombre era Marcus, o algo así, era pariente de mi madre, quien a su vez había fallecido cuando yo tenía 10 años, mi padre Carlisle luego de un doloroso luto conoció a Esme con la cual se casó 3 años después. Ella tenía una hija, Alice, quien era 2 años menor que yo y con la cual tenía una excelente relación, en general adoraba a mi familia, aunque las cosas hubiesen cambiado cuando cumplí los 18 años y me mude de nuestra casa en New Jersey a Oxford, Reino Unido, donde me fui a la Universidad a estudiar lo que me gustaba, Lengua y Literatura Inglesa. Vivía en aquella fría ciudad al norte de Inglaterra, solo.

26 años a cuestas y según muchos críticos literarios una prometedora carrera como escritor de novelas de misterio. Mi vida no era solo trabajo, también tenía una novia, Tanya, la había conocido hace casi 4 años en la universidad y hace menos de 2 meses nos habíamos comprometido. Ella era muchas veces la razón por la que me levantaba en las mañanas o por la que no dormía en las noches, escribiendo, para así poder darle todo cuanto ella desease cuando fuese mi esposa. Tanya se había convertido en un pilar fundamental de mi vida y no me avergonzaba reconocerlo.

Guarde el archivo y apagué la computadora, trate de caminar pero sentía mi pierna izquierda dormida y enormemente acalambrada. Proferí un pequeño grito.

Llegué a la cocina a duras penas, me preparé un café bien cargado y dulce, como a mi me gustaba, miré la hora y ya eran casi las 5, me quemé la lengua pero me tomé el café de 2 sorbos y corrí hacia el baño.

Idiota

Se me había hecho tarde

Mientras me enjuagaba el cabello el agua comenzó a bajar de temperatura y al ver el calentador me di cuenta que el gas se había acabado

- Edward Cullen tu naciste maldito — grité y proferí un listado larguísimo de blasfemias mientras terminaba de bañarme.

Con agua helada.

Créanme, es algo que no se lo doy a nadie.

Salí de la ducha literalmente tiritando, mis dientes castañeaban.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré a mano, guarde mi notebook en su respectivo bolso, tomé mi mochila y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al aeropuerto.

9 horas de vuelo en clase turista teniendo que soportar llantos de bebes hambrientos y ronquidos descomunales.

Las azafatas era de temer, cual de todas mas irritable.

Me demoré una eternidad en poder Salir del aeropuerto, 2 horas en lo que se demoraron en timbrar mi pasaporte y encontrar mi maleta, que para el colmo de mi suerte…se había perdido.

Pero ya estaba en Atlanta, una ciudad bastante pintoresca, era 1era vez que venía, tampoco es como si yo viajara mucho que digamos.

Otro tramite gigante para poder arrendar un auto .Después de lidiar mas de 3 horas, estaba al fin en una habitación de un hotel cualquiera, tratando de llamar a Tanya, que de un tiempo a esta parte estaba mas escurridiza que de costumbre. Le insistí un sinfín de veces hasta que me rendí en el intento y volví a mi trabajo

Escribir, escribir hasta que se me durmieran los dedos.

Me bañe y pedí el desayuno a mi habitación, luego me vestí y salí camino a esa famosa junta en una notaría donde se leería el dichoso testamento.

"_Yo, Marcus Masen, e pleno uso de mis facultades dejo el 51% de mi capital a mi único pariente, mi sobrino Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, para que disponga a su antojo de las acciones de mi empresa, haciendo buen uso y dando el 1% de sus ingresos anuales a la caridad. (…) " _

Era increíble, ese hombre que en mi vida había conocido me dejó prácticamente todo, solo había un problema, todo esto estaba en Atlanta, USA y yo vivía en Oxford, al otro lado del mundo.

- Me dejo el 51% de sus acciones — hable pausado

- Y eso significa… — respondió un soñoliento Emmett al otro lado de la línea, y del mundo

Yo reí

- Soy dueño de más de la mitad de su empresa — admití culpable.

Si, así me sentía, siquiera conocía a aquel hombre pero sin embargo este me había dejado todo a mi haber

Definitivamente esto era raro, por decirlo menos.

- ¿Me despertaste para refregarme en la cara que tu "tío muerto" te dejo podrido en dinero? — habló con ese conocido tono de "estoy planeando algo" .

- No lo creo — negué con la cabeza — Ni siquiera se si acepte la herencia

- ¡¿Qué?!— sentí el vozarrón de mi amigo gritar

- Lo que escuchaste Emmett, no estoy seguro de aceptar todo esto

- Dame una buena razón — quiso saber

- Tanya — fue lo 1ero que vino a mi mente

- Dije una buena razón — se burlo

Si, Emmett y mi novia no tenían mucha "química", literalmente no se soportaban y eso era algo bastante desagradable.

- Además si lo acepto tendría que mudarme a Estados Unidos - continué

- ¿Y que hay de malo con eso?, no tienes nada que perder

Podía imaginármelo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Soy un escritor, no un empresario

- Puedes ser los 2 si te lo propones

- Créeme que lo se pero…también se que mi padre podría hacer un mejor trabajo.

Estaba decidido, no renunciaría a mi vida en Oxford por esta famosa herencia.

- Entonces llámame cuando tengas algo mejor que contarme — refunfuñó

Y me colgó el teléfono.

Le traspasé momentáneamente la herencia a mi padre y ahora mismo estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando abordar mi vuelo de vuelta a Inglaterra. Tenía que entregar el manuscrito de mi libro a la editorial, eso era algo que me tenía muy emocionado. Sería mi primera publicación después de casi 3 años intentándolo.

Llamé a Tanya

Dios, me avergonzaba de mi mismo, de seguro ella pensaba que era un empalagoso empedernido.

Iba a cortar después del tercer repiqueteo, pero su voz melodiosa contestó:

- ¿Edward?

Su voz era música para mis oídos

- Tanya, amor pensé que nunca me contestarías ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien — respondió cortante

- ¿Que pasa?

No era normal que ella me respondiese así, algo no estaba del todo bien.

Se hizo un silencio molesto, no hacia falta que hablara, ya sospechaba mi corazón de que iba todo esto

- Edward esto no esta resultando…

- Mi estomago se retorció

- ¿Qué cosa?

Bien sabía yo de que hablaba

- Lo nuestro — reconoció sin más preámbulos — no creo que sea bueno que me sigas llamando, sería bueno darnos un tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres terminar conmigo?

- Yo no dije eso

- O por favor — estaba comenzando a alterarme — sabes muy bien que eso de " un tiempo" es una forma sínica de terminar

- Ya veras que será lo mejor

- ¿Y el compromiso?

- Será mejor suspenderlo

- Tanya…— mi voz se oía sorprendida, adolorida y…resignada

No era para menos

- Hazlo por mi...Edward

Y ¿con que cara me lo pedía? Demonios estaba rompiendo conmigo

De repente supe de que iba todo esto

- ¿Conociste a alguien más?

No me respondió

El silencio otorga dicen algunos.

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber — hable resentido

- Adiós Edward

- Tanya pero….

Ya no había caso, ella me había cortado la llamada, había terminado conmigo por celular, jamás pensé que eso pasaría, demonios yo… yo la quería tanto.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Oxford, Inglaterra por favor abordar por la puerta 511"_

Ya no tenía caso lamentarme más aquí sentado, camine a abordar el avión, lo mejor sería hablar cara a cara con Tanya cuando llegase a Oxford.

Clase turista otra vez, lloriqueos, gritos y ronquidos, saqué mi notebook y lo prendí, escribía mientras escuchaba música.

Alguien sacudió mi hombro

- ¿Es usted el Sr Cullen no? — Levanté la mirada y me saqué los audífonos

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sr Cullen, soy su azafata de vuelo — comenzó a hablar una jovencita no mayor que mi hermana — Mi nombre es Isabella y pues con respecto a lo que pasó con su equipaje en su vuelo pasado, la aerolínea le ofrece a modo de disculpa un asiento en la "confort class"

- ¿Un asiento en la 1era clase? — casi grité

- Si, escucho bien — sonrió la muchacha

Wow, una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- No creo que corresponda aceptarlo — negué con la cabeza

- Vamos — me animó — no es común que la aerolínea haga este "sacrificio" — bromeó la azafata — aprovéchelo — me guiñó el ojo

No, mejor no

De seguro era alguna artimaña para cobrarme de más en la factura luego.

- Sr Cullen ¿tendría la amabilidad de moverse a la 1era clase? Soy su azafata, llevo 12 horas seguidas de vuelo, tengo los pies adoloridos con estos zapatos — me apuntó a unos nada cómodos zapatos de taco alto — y no estaré viniendo hasta aquí cada vez que usted me necesite a si que… ¿me haría el favor? — concluyó con un tono cansado pero una simpática sonrisa en el rostro.

No me pude negar

- Ok, deme un momento

Guarde mi notebook y tomé mi equipaje de mano, mientras ella me conducía por el pasillo del avión hasta 1era clase

Hasta el olor del lugar era diferente.

- Bien, éste es su asiento, cualquier cosa solo me llama ¿está bien? — ¿acaso no le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír? Comenzaba a parecerme irritante.

- Si, por supuesto — le di una sínica sonrisa y ella se fue

Me quede pensando

Prendí mi notebook otra vez, como hubiese preferido no hacerlo…

La foto del escritorio era una de Tanya y yo, sentí una punzada de dolor… recordé nuestra conversación… "quería un tiempo"

Abrí la carpeta con las fotos de "nosotros" y de masoquista comencé a verlas

No se muy bien cuantas veces repetí la carpeta.

- ¿Es esa su novia? — aquella voz femenina me molesto. Otra vez

- Creo — cambié la foto

La muchacha se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a mí

- ¿creo? — imitó mi tono de voz

- Es complicado — negué con la cabeza y pasé mis manos por el cabello

- Supongo que te podré seguir — la miré y la vi sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa cálida y verdadera.

- De verdad, no quiero molestarte

- Para nada, de hecho será entretenido, como veras aquí en 1era clase no hay mucho que hacer — se encogió de hombros

Ya ni modo de salvarme, le conté sin muchos detalles lo que había pasado.

- Y… ¿sigues con la idea de regresar a Oxford a pesar de todo? — preguntó ella luego de oír toda la historia.

- ¿Acaso no debería? — le respondí como si fuese obvia la respuesta

- Tal vez aceptar esa propuesta de tu tío sea bueno, es decir, no me lo tomes a mal….

- Edward

- No me lo tomes a mal …Edward — sonrió al decir mi nombre, yo lo hice también — es solo que…pienso que será mejor que te desprendas de esa vida tuya que tienes…me suena muy "aburrida"

- Hablas como mi hermana

Ella consiguió arrancarme una carcajada.

- Tienes una linda sonrisa — dijo sin tapujos

Creo que mi rostro se coloreó

Idiota

- Gracias — me encogí de hombros

- ¿Quieres algo? Un café o …

- Un café estaría bien

- Ok, ¿cargado y dulce?

Eso me desconcertó

- ¿Cómo adivinaste? — sonreí complacido

- Esa es la receta de mi café favorito — sonrió

Se le hacían tiernos "hoyuelos" en sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Preciosa

¡Juro que se me escapo! Ni siquiera se porqué lo pensé

Idiota otra vez.

- Desearía probarla entonces

- Espérate y veras

Desapareció por el pasillo, mientras yo me quedaba como idiota mirándola caminar

Isabella

Lindo nombre…

"Bella"

**********

**Danni al habla: **

_Mision cumplida_

_1er capitulo arriba...espero opiniones en un review o si no no importa_

_gracias por leerme de todos modos ^^_

_Besos y nos vemos en un proximo capitulo XD_


	3. Fiasco

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomo prestaditos porque los amoo y los meto en un culebrón y hago la vida de Edward miserable para que conozca a Bella y 1313 xD

Lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro ¿si?

Fic inspirado en Elizabethtown!

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"Fiasco"**_

Tome el 1er sorbo del café

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó ella

— Tal como a mi me gusta — le sonreí

Volví a tomar un sorbo

— ¡Auch! — me quejé

— ¿Qué pasó? — quiso saber

¿Estaba ahogando la risa?

— Me quemé la lengua — admití medio avergonzado

Ella explotó en risa

Una muy contagiosa para ser sinceros.

— ¿Te ríes de mi desgracia? ¿osas hacerlo? — dramaticé

Ella seguía riendo, yo me fui por el mismo camino

Era demasiado fácil reír con ella, fluía todo muy limpio, el viaje fue muy bien amenizado por café y una agradable platica sobre lo que implicaba ser "azafata" — algo para nada fácil debo decir — y los 12 tips para no perder una maleta en el viaje y obvio una que otra anécdota de viaje

— Créeme, no hubieses querido estar ahí— arrugó el rostro como si hubiese comido algo acido.

— Definitivamente — sentencié

De pronto el paisaje de la ventana me pareció demasiado interesante.

— Toma

Giré la vista y ella extendió su mano para entregarme una servilleta con… tal vez ¿su número de celular?

¿Su…numero? Quizás ella estaba malinterpretando todo…

— Yo creo que…. no seria…. — titubee

Okey, eso era ser un idiota

— Por si mis concejos con tu maleta no te sirven — rió

De seguro me veía como un completo idiota

— Oh, claro…eso — me vi respondiéndole

¿Que mas podía ser Edward Cullen? ¡Dios!

Nota para mi próximo viaje: buscar azafatas de más de 50 años

— Un gusto conocerte…Edward

Se puso de pie.

— Digo lo mismo

Me fue inevitable sonreírle

— Ah y… abrocha tu cinturón, estamos a punto de llegar

Dicho lo último, se marchó.

"Apunto de llegar"

Se me revolvió el estómago.

Apunto de llegar a Oxford una vez más

Solo otra vez en el asiento del avión me fue inevitable el recordar, "Tanya" fue el 1er nombre que cruzó mi mente — y con mucha fuerza repitiéndose una y otra vez — ahora que ya no tenía entretención me era casi imposible distraer la mente en otra cosa

La mujer de mi vida había terminado conmigo

Eso dolía

Me abroché el cinturón y miré el paisaje, no me atormentaría mas pensando en "aquello"

***

Mi depto. En Oxford, nuevamente sentado en el escritorio de mi habitación y con el trasero húmedo y pegado a la silla

Pero ya había conseguido terminar el borrador del libro, mi futuro "1er hijo"

Aun era temprano en la noche y la soledad no era muy buena en estos casos, llamé a Emmett

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Estas dispuesto a salir? Un peregrinaje por los bares de la ciudad — le sugerí

— Mmm, estoy un poco…ocupado ahora

Pésimo comienzo

— ¿Interrumpo? — pregunté de pronto un poco avergonzado

Sentí una risita femenina del otro lado de la línea

— Algo así — se disculpó

— Ok, entiendo

— Hermano, lo siento pero…

— Estas "acompañado" lo entiendo — trate de sonar convencido

Mentira, lo único que quería era un hombro con el cual desahogarme, perderme en el whisky

— Edward yo…

La lastima, podía…palparla

— Hablamos luego.

Colgué el llamado y me tiré sobre la cama.

¿Acaso mi vida seria así siempre? Solo con nadie mas que Henry — mi "pez dorado" — gran compañía — pensé irónico.

Típica mañana de Martes y yo de camino a la editorial

Mi día decisivo estaba apunto de ser escrito hoy.

Iría a entregar mi 1er borrador con la fe de que lo publicaran

No podía pedirle nada mas a la vida sino que todo me saliera bien con esto, era decisivo en mi vida y algo por lo que había luchado con uñas y dientes

"Mi primer libro".

Me tuvieron esperando por cerca de 2 horas en una oficina con una recepcionista para nada amable y leyendo revistas de mas de 2 años de antigüedad, pero créanme, eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo si estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para cumplir mi sueño

Estaba esperando a mi mejor amigo para darle las buenas noticias

— Emmett, hermano ni te imaginas — hable de pronto entusiasmado

— ¿Si?...

— Vengo de la editorial… acabo de entregar mi borrador

— ¿Y? — habló no muy optimista dando un largo sorbo a su cappuccino

— Debo ser honesto, no fue como lo había pensado — comencé

El signo de pregunta se veía tatuado en su rostro

— Es decir, no vi a ningún ejecutivo ni nada, solo fue un señor cualquiera que me pidió el borrador para leerlo y luego "me llamaría" — hice las comillas en el aire.

— Pues, te felicito, se cuanto luchaste por eso

Me dio una honesta sonrisa

— Gracias

Aunque bien sabía yo que quería las gracias de otra persona

— ¿Edward? ¡Heeey!

Mi amigo me chasqueo los dedos y me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto él

— Nada — mentí — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bien sabía yo porque lo estaba haciendo.

— Por que te conozco de casi una vida entera y apuesto todo mi sueldo a que me estas mintiendo

— ¿Lo apuestas? No te prestaré dinero si lo pierdes luego — traté de bromear

Él levantó una ceja nada divertido.

— Dime ahora — me amenazó

Que sacaba con callarme, si mal que mal de eso era lo que quería hablar con él anoche

— Bueno lo que pasa es que….veras Emmett — comencé a titubear

Una cosa era querer hablar del tema y otra cosa era poder hacerlo, parece que yo no podía hacer lo segundo.

— ¿Que te hizo esa loca ahora? — habló mi amigo con una expresión de asco en el rostro

Solía hacerlo cuando hablábamos de "ella"

— Terminó conmigo — solté sin ningún preámbulo.

El rostro de mi amigo se iluminó

— Debe ser una broma

— ¿Crees que bromearía con algo como esto idiota? — hablé bastante alterado

— Okey, okey…es cierto

Una sombría sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

— Me cuentas el chiste — no soportaba el hecho de que para mi seudo "amigo" verme así fuese gracioso. — Así me puedo reír contigo — hablé acido

— Bien sabes que Tanya y yo no éramos los mejores amigos

— Pero no es como para que disfrutes de mi desgracias — me defendí enojado

— Ok, lo siento — se disculpó — pero Edward…supongo que será para mejor, es decir, te dejó y ya

— ¿Y ya? — Chillé — o Dios tu ni lo entiendes, solo sabes de "sexo" que mas puedo esperar de ti

— Relájate — casi gritó — salgamos y conoce a gente nueva

— Ni intentes siquiera convencerme

— No puedo ayudarte si no pones de tu parte

— No quiero que nadie me ayude — le grité — quiero estar solo, que nadie me moleste. Se que Tanya recapacitará, se que lo hará

Era la única esperanza que me quedaba

— No te aferres a algo que se terminó

— Y tú cierra tu boca

Saqué un billete de mi bolsillo y lo dejé sobre la mesa para salir de aquel lugar.

***

Casi 3 meses encerrado en mi departamento, llámenme emocionalmente inestable o exagerado no es algo que me preocupe, quería vivir mi luto y seguir esperando que Tanya me llamara para decirme que lo sentía y que estaba arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo pero…

Ese llamado no llegaba nunca

Yo mientras tanto escribía un nuevo proyecto a la espera de que mi borrador fuese lanzado, ya que la editorial había decidido publicarlo y eso era algo que me tenía medianamente ilusionado

_(* Volvemos al prefacio)_

El celular vibró en mi bolsillo

— ¿Cómo estas Edward? – habló Alice atreves de la línea. — Supe lo que pasó. No sabes cuanto lo siento — se oía sincera, pero notaba el tono de lastima en su voz

Emmett, lo mataría por "boca floja"

— Si me llamas por lastima, mejor cuelgas de inmediato — hable frío

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso ahora no puedo llamarte? Somos hermanos

— Hermanastros — le aclaré

— Amigos — me contestó

— Si, amigos — hable con un deje de ironía

— Sabes, no tienes por que desquitarte conmigo Edward — habló de pronto severa , algo extraño en ella — Yo no tengo la culpa

— Lo se, ¿discúlpame si?

— ¿Por que no vienes a vernos? – cambió de pronto el tema

— No lo se

— Vamos Ed.… te hará bien ver a mamá y papá, ellos te extrañan- trató de convencerme — Además el sol de California te levantará el ánimo

— Yo…

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — me la imaginaba dando saltitos

— ¿Te conformas si te digo que lo pensaré?

— Ok, pero estaré al pendiente ¿si?

— Esta bien – hable casi dándome por vencido

— Arriba ese animo hermanito, debió haber pasado por algo

— ¿Y lo dices así nada más? – casi le grité

— ¿Acaso debería sonar diferente?

— Alice, me iba a casar ¿te das cuenta? , Tanya era mi vida - sentía como las lagrimas querían escapar de mis ojos.

— Pero te dejó por otro, ¿y eso que? Ella se lo pierde, vamos Edward, ni que fuera la ultima mujer de la tierra. — hablo como si estuviésemos hablando de cualquiera.

— Ella era perfecta

— Te dejo, ya ves que no lo era

— Cállate Alice – le grité

— Ay Ed., creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, llevas casi 3 meses encerrado dentro de las 4 paredes de tú casa, dime ¿sigues con ese nuevo proyecto tuyo?

— Déjame vivir mi luto – le recriminé — hablas de todo esto como si no significase nada

— Se que para ti Tanya era importante, pero creo que ella no pensaba lo mismo. Créeme hermanito, estarás mejor sin ella. – hablo pausadamente

— No, no lo creo, yo no puedo vivir sin ella

— Oh por favor, viviste mas de 20 años sin ella, no me digas esa cursilería

— Claro que viví mas de 20 años sin ella, aun no la había conocido, ahora que se que la mujer de mi vida existe y me dejó ¿como se supone que sobreviva?

— Por Dios, tanto Drama Edward Cullen – reclamó Alice

— Oh, tú no lo entiendes.

— Definitivamente no, mejor sal y distrae tu cursi y depresiva mente , te llamaré para presionar tu venida aquí - su tono ahora era tan dulce — Te quiero

— Y yo a ti, salúdame a Carlisle y Esme

— Ok, te espero pronto por aquí, besos – y terminó la llamada.

De nuevo desocupado, caminé hacia el mini bar y saqué una cerveza, no acostumbraba beber ni menos tan temprano en la mañana, pero francamente no sabía que mas podía hacer para pasar el rato, metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para guardar mi celular y encontré cientos de papelitos que dejé sobre la mesa, abrí la lata y en un pensamiento involuntario marque el numero de Tanya.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Nadie contestaba, de seguro se estaba encamando con el hombre por el cual me había cambiado, por el cual había tirado a la borda 4 perfectos años de relación, la mujer de mi vida no quería verme, ¿Cómo se supone que debería seguir con mi vida?

_**Tanya…**_

_**¿Estas bien? ¿Porque no me contestas? , necesito hablar contigo, yo te amo, no puedes terminar conmigo así como así, por favor.**_

_**Volví de América, estoy en Oxford, por favor cuando oigas esto llámame.**_

Me sentía totalmente patético, rogando por que la mujer de mi vida recapacitara y volviese conmigo

Tome los muchos papelitos que estaban sobre la mesa, la mayoría eran boletas u otros simplemente papeles sin importancia, pero tome uno en particular, era la servilleta que aquella simpática azafata me había dado en el avión de vuelta a Inglaterra ¿perdía algo con llamarla?

Marque su número

— ¿Hola? – reconocí su voz, instintivamente le corté, unos instantes después mi celular estaba vibrando.

— El joven del avión ¿cierto? , ¿tuviste problemas con tu equipaje no es así?, te lo dije. – rió

— No, no tuve ningún problema

— ¿Y entonces? – su voz se oía curiosa

— No lo se, encontré la servilleta con tu número en mi bolsillo y …

— Me llamaste – completó — ¿estas aburrido no es así?

— No tengo nada que hacer – admití — No te estoy molestando ¿cierto? – pregunte de pronto preocupado, quizás yo era el que la interrumpía en algo

— ¡No! , estoy recién llegando a casa. – miré mi reloj

— Aquí son las 09:30 ¿Qué hora es allá? – recordé que ella era de Atlanta

— 03:30 de la madrugada – rió

— ¿Enserio? – casi grité — Lo lamento, mejor debería dejarte dormir… - titubee avergonzado.

— Está bien, mañana es mi día libre – hablo sin darle mayor importancia, mi celular sonó

— Tengo una llamada entrante ¿me esperas?

— Seguro – la podía imaginar sonriendo.

— ¿Hola? – hable un poco mas animado

— ¿Edward? – aquella voz era inconfundible

— Ta…ny…a — tartamudeé — ¿eres tú? –no podía creer lo que oía

— ¿Qué quieres? — departió osca

— Necesito que hablemos , no puedes terminar conmigo

Negué con la cabeza

— Ya no sigas, lo nuestro se termino Edward

— No. Me niego a creerlo

— No seas inmaduro, por Dios.

Podía verla pasándose las manos por el cabello

— Tú fuiste la inmadura, tiraste por la borda 4 años de noviazgo

— Es lo mejor – hablo bajito

— No para mi — le repliqué

— Ni siquiera se por que te estoy llamando

— ¿Aun me quieres cierto?

— Claro que si, pero no lo suficiente como para estar contigo.

Eso fue un golpe tan fuerte, que parecía que me caería al piso, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla

— Adiós Edward, no vuelvas a llamarme ¿si? – colgó

Mientras yo quedaba con la boca abierta

Así pasó no se bien cuanto tiempo ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?, no lo sabía, solo tenía claro que sentía un dolor casi real e incontenible en mi pecho, tenía miedo, me sentía abatido e impotente al ver como una tras otra las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y yo no podía detenerlas. De pronto recordé que Isabella aún seguía en la línea. Me lleve el celular al oído.

— ¿Hola?

— Dios, ¿Qué larga te salió la llamada? – rió

— Lo siento – hable avergonzado

— Y bueno, ¿en que estábamos?

Se oía tan tranquila, en cambio yo solo quería hacer un agujero en la tierra y enterrarme vivo.

— En realidad nada — retome la conversación — Es decir…te llamé por que…encontré tu numero y…

— ¿Cómo estas? — me interrumpió ella

Me sacó de mis casillas su pregunta

— Mmm…supongo que bien ¿y tú?

— ¿Seguro? — insistió

— ¿A que va la pregunta?

— A nada en realidad, es decir…quería saber como estabas

La escuche sonreír

Su sonrisa

— Estoy bien o por lo menos eso digo yo, no se, mi vida es un misterio — me encogí de hombros

— Créeme, nadie es tan misterioso como cree que es

Y de nuevo estaba siendo testigo de lo natural que era reír con ella, entablar una conversación cualquiera, como me ayudaba a olvidarme de todo lo malo que podía a llegar a ser vivir mi vida

— De hecho aun no e decidido entre el negro y el blanco

Ambos reímos

— Todo tiene un grado pero sin duda prefiero el gris — agregó aguantando la risa

— La mezcla es buena…espera…¿quien dice eso?— pregunté mas para mi que para ella

— "Ellos" — rió

Yo también lo hice

— Definitivamente

Un repiqueteo interrumpió la conversación

— Tengo una llamada entrante — me disculpé

— Ok, te espero…otra vez

— ¿Diga?

— Olvidé decirte — reconocí la voz de Alice

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Me caso en 2 meses

— ¡QUE! — grité y me atraganté con el aire

— Jasper y yo lo decidimos hace poco — hablo de lo mas normal

Algo no cuadraba…

¿Por qué ella había olvidado contarme algo tan importante como eso?

— Debe ser una broma — disfracé mi sorpresa con una risa

— Tu duda me ofende Edward — de seguro había hecho algún mohín — te digo que me caso y ¿tu te ríes?

— Lo siento es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa

— Aah lo se, lo se, ahora supongo que no te negaras a venir a California

— No lo se Alice, yo…

— Edward Cullen tu única hermana…

— Hermanastra — me apuré a corregir

— ¡Me caso lindo! — continuó con esa voz chillona

— Lo se, créeme que trataré de estar allí

— Más te vale corazón, Jasper te quiere como padrino de bodas

— Yo no…

— Si, siempre supe que dirías que si, Jazz estará feliz

— Pero Alice yo

— Besos, te cuidas corazón

Y luego solo sentí el sonido de la línea al colgar

¡Mierda!

"Bella"

— ¿Sigues ahí?

— A medias — respondió

— ¿A medias?

— Hago mi maleta, viajo a Hawái

— ¿Placer?

— Trabajo

¿Para que más podría ser?

Edward ella es una Azafata no una miss universo

Idiota.

— Ooh ya veo, será mejor que te deje dormir entonces

— No te preocupes, mañana es mi día libre — repitió

Si, aun lo recordaba

— De seguro querrás ocupar tu tiempo en algo mejor que hablar conmigo.

Cualquier persona normal lo haría

— No se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer

Me arrancó una carcajada.

4:30 de la mañana, el tiempo literalmente volaba entre risas y charlas de la vida, la gente de todo y de nada a la vez

Conversar con Isabella era…algo inusualmente agradable…único.

(…)

— Y busque tantos tipos de soluciones que llegue a olvidar cual era el problema del comienzo — prosiguió con su tema — a si que decidí que lo mejor era hacer lo que me dictara mi mente y punto final.

— Si y eso de seguro también "Ellos" lo dicen — entré en su chiste

— Estas agarrando el espíritu Edward

— Ya tengo 26, es hora de que comience a sentar cabeza

Ella rió

— Tengo que colgar — se apresuró a decir de pronto

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? — me vi respondiéndole

¡Se me salió! ¡lo juro!

Se hizo un largo silencio

¿Había dicho algo malo?

— Mmm eso creo

— Esta bien — me encogí de hombros

Resignado.

— Me divertí hablando contigo Edward

— Digo lo mismo

— Espero y se repita, eres el único que me escucha, no se si lo notaste pero…soy un poco parlanchina — rió avergonzada

— ¿Un poco?

— Ok, bastante — admitió

Ambos reímos esta vez

— Un gusto Bella

— Hace mucho nadie me llamaba así — habló bajito

— Lo siento yo….

— Esta bien, tranquilo, es solo que… — guardó silencio

Yo esperé

— Olvídalo. — de seguro había sacudido su cabeza — Adiós Edward

Ese tono, lo conocía tan bien, algo así como "el ultimo adiós" el primero y el ultimo para ser mas exactos

— Adiós — conteste por inercia

***

8:30 de la mañana y estaba saliendo camino al lanzamiento de mi libro, no cabía duda que esto marcaría el comienzo de mi nueva vida

De Tanya no sabía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo.

De Bella…tampoco.

**Dos Meses Después**

"_Alguien dijo una vez que hay diferencias entre un fracaso y un fiasco:_

_El fracaso es simplemente la ausencia de Éxito, es decir, cualquier idiota puede tener un fracaso…_

_Pero un fiasco…un fiasco es una catástrofe de dimensiones míticas_

_Un fiasco es una leyenda que se va transmitiendo de boca en boca para que se sientan más vivos porque no les pasó a ellos"_

Y eso era mi vida ahora

Un real y completo fiasco

— Ven conmigo Edward, te llevo con Demetri para que no te pierdas — habló la secretaria mirándome

La lastima, podía sentirla

— Estoy bien — agregué con una falsa sonrisa

Ella solo me sonrió de vuelta

La lastima...otra vez

Wordsworth Editions —,la editorial donde se había publicado mi libro— o mejor dicho "Demetri", el dueño

No era algo normal ser llevado hasta su oficina, esto contemplaba pocas opciones como alguna reunión de alto nivel, un ascenso o… cualquier otra cosa

Según Demetri había un millón de gente que triunfaba en la vida mediante la maldad o el robo

Yo debía triunfar con alguna idea original

Mi libro era uno de esos, una idea original, no solo un libro, era lo que me conectaba con la tierra y la mayor inversión en años de la editorial

Sin duda un peso gigante sobre mis hombros.

Lastima que solo yo pensara así de todo esto.

Entré temeroso a su oficina y lo vi sentado en su gran sillón de cuero importado mirando el suelo, mi libro yacía en el basurero

Se imaginarán que venía

— ¿Cómo estas Edward? — Demetri rompió el silencio.

— Quiero correr a la ventana y tirarme desde el piso 22 — le respondí

Él solo atinó a dar una amarga carcajada.

— Casi 1 millón de dólares Edward, ¿puedes dimensionar cuanto dinero es eso? — habló pausadamente

Sopesando cada palabra — ¡Quizás más de lo que ganaras en un año! —Continuó — Y acabo de tirarlos a la basura al publicar tu libro, porque supongo que leíste la critica y supiste que no has vendido mas de 10 ejemplares. Déjame decirte hijo, tu libro apesta y estamos cayendo en picada por eso — prosiguió mientras yo tragaba pesadamente — solo puedo el fracaso, el…fiasco

— Demetri si yo…si yo pudiera hacer algo

— O claro que puedes hacer algo — me corrigió — abajo hay un reportero De "Forbes" , quiero que digas que no tienes nada que ver con la editorial, que nosotros solo te prestamos el dinero y el apoyo, pero que la idea era tuya, quiero que te desprendas de la editorial ¿entendido?

Mi vida era declarada un completo y total fiasco desde este preciso instante

Y en ese momento lo comprendí

"_El éxito, no la grandeza._

_El éxito es el único Dios al que sirve el mundo entero"_

Bienvenido al mundo real Edward Cullen

1 Año, días y noches enteras dedicado a un libro ¿pueden imaginarse lo que es eso? Una vida de postergaciones reproches y soledad

¡¿Cuantas fechas importantes había dejado?!, navidades, cumpleaños, aniversarios…y ¿para que?

¿Para se acreedor del mayor fiasco de la década?

¿Cual era el fin de seguir aquí? ¿De verdad le hacía falta a alguien?

¿Suicidarme sería el camino? Por mas emocionalmente inestable que sonara.

No, no era una posibilidad

Por eso ahora estaba haciendo una maleta para volver a USA, hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi fallecido tío, visitar a mis padres y ser el padrino de bodas en el matrimonio de mi hermana

Iba a USA a vestir un absurdo smoking y fingir que mi vida seguía igual que siempre, aparentar una "perfecta vida" que hace más de un mes se había roto en pedazos.

Clase turista, esta vez el avión iba increíblemente tranquilo

— Atlanta, Georgia ¿no?

Esa voz otra vez.

— El mundo es tan pequeño, no puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez, viajando en un avión

— Y yo no puedo creer que me despiertes en medio de la noche — rezongué

— ¿Cambiaste de parecer? —ignoró mi comentario histriónicamente

— ¿A que te refieres?

— A tu viaje a Atlanta — habló como si eso fuese algo tan obvio

— A, eso… — reconocí — digamos que si cambie de parecer

Ella no tendría porque saber el fiasco que había provocado ni que mucho menos que estaba tratando de huir de mi propia vida volando a USA.

O por lo menos ese era el plan.

— Dura misión, las carreteras de Atlanta son un caos— exageró — déjame hacerte un mapa

Demonios, esto era un castigo, siendo casi las 5 de la madrugada y yo queriendo dormir

— No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación, es decir es de madrugada pero creo que este es el momento perfecto, digo , toda la gente está durmiendo y conversar ahora es de lo mejor —parloteaba como loro mientras garabateaba un intento de mapa en una hoja

Yo la ignoraba y trataba de hacer lo que la gente normal suele hacer a las 5 de la madrugada: Dormir

— Aquí está tu mapa, mira esto es un enredo cuando sales a la carretera la principal se transforma en la 40 C, no lo olvides 40 C ¿entiendes? Seré majadera en esto Edward, no quiero que te pierdas. — repitió remarcando el mapa.

De pronto su vocecilla me estaba pareciendo irritante.

— Ok, gracias

— No lo olvides 40 C, Ahora ten tu mapa, te dejo dormir.

Tomé el papel y ella se fue y yo m perdí cayendo rendido por el sueño.

Iba caminando por un magníficamente expedito pasillo para desbordar el avión y Bella me miraba desde la puerta

— Felicidades pasajero numero 10.000, te has ganado un ticket de descuento para cualquier hotel 5 estrellas del sur de Georgia

La expresión de perplejidad estaba grabada en mi rostro, ella me entregó el "ticket"

— ¡No te pares! hay una larga fila esperando salir — me guiñó el ojo

Miré hacia atrás y el pasillo estaba total y completamente vacío, luego la miré a ella que para variar sonreía

Di una sonrisa casi de "¿Qué demonios significa esto?"

— Gracias — dije por cortesía

— No hay de que

— Suerte con…lo tuyo — agregué por decir algo

Me atajó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas

Me invadió el desconcierto.

— Se que quizás no vuelva a verte pero…debes ser intrépido, seguir adelante

¿a que demonios se refería con eso?

— Oookey — giré los ojos

Definitivamente esta chica era rara

— Que tengas buen viaje

Se encogió de hombros y me dejó pasar.

Caminaba de salida cuando ella volvió a hablarme ¿de donde había aparecido?

— Edward, los coches de alquiler están en la salida y no olvides ¡la 40C!

— Entendido, gracias

Me despedí con la mano y seguí caminando

El rumbo, en realidad no lo sabía

El destino mucho menos, solo sabía una cosa

Ya no miraría de nuevo hacia atrás, nunca más.

**Danni al habla:**

_Okey...aquí un nuevo capítulo_

_Me demoré un poquito en subir..pero veo que eso no AFECTÓ MUCHO PORQ COMO Q NO TENGO MUCHOS FANS ¬¬ _

_Da igual XD_

_Espero guste este capi....lo hice con mucho cariño_

_Como sabrán mi país esta pasando por su peor momento producto del terremoto del 27/02 yo vivo en una de las regiones mas afectadas pero gracias a dios ni a mi familia ni a mi casa le paso nada_

_pero no asi a otra gente (sobre todo de la costa) que lo perdieron TODO_

_Por eso niñas si ustedes pueden ayudar de alguna forma...por favor háganlo...no digo en dinero ni algo material pero por favor por ultimo oren por esa gente_

_asi sentirán que aportan con algo XD_

_Besitos corazones _

_Si les gusto el capi aprieten el botón verde!!!_

_No las obligo..Ustedes eligen!_

_Bye!! Nos vemos en el próximo capi :p_


	4. La Llamada

**Disclaimer:** Personajes pertenecientes a la maravillosa** SM**...yo los ocupo para dar jugo con ellos e hiperventilar por montones, hago todo esto sin nigun fin de lucro.

Disfruten!!

Fic inspirado en Elizabethtown

**Capitulo 3**

**La Llamada**

Moría por tomarme un café bien caliente pero en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, solo veía vacas, prado y carretera, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado para ser sinceros.

Prendí la radio del vehículo que alquilé donde Isabella me había recomendado y me perdí escuchando la buena música.  
No se muy bien cuanto llevaba manejando pero aun seguía sin encontrar la dichosa salida de la 40 C y francamente estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Miraba y miraba letreros pero sin ver nada, al pasar seguía preocupándome cada vez más, es decir solo faltaba que me perdiese en la carretera.  
Mientras bajaba cada vez más el sol comprobé mi sospecha

_"Bienvenido al condado de Clayton"_  
_(* Limita con Atlanta al sur)_

¡Mierda!  
Aaaahhh, me había perdido, me había pasado la 40 C al punto de casi salir del condado

— Maldito idiota, te pasaste la 40 C, ¡¡idiota, idiota, idiota!! — me gritaba a mi mismo mientras golpeaba el volante con las manos.  
Es decir, que tan idiota podía ser como para pasarme la 40 C si había estado al pendiente todo el maldito camino de eso.  
Llamé a papá mientras manejaba de vuelta

— ¿Carlisle? soy Edward acabo de llegar a Georgia  
— ¿Donde estas?  
— En medio de la carretera...técnicamente estoy perdido — reconocí avergonzado  
— Edward...deberías saber que esas carreteras son un lio.  
¿Porque diablos todo el mundo sabia eso menos yo?  
— Lo se... — rezongué  
— Ok, y por favor no olvides lo de tu hermana, Alice está muy ilusionada con que seas el padrino de su boda.  
— Si lo recuerdo papá, apenas me instale aquí reservaré los pasajes para California — hable sin ni una sola gota de entusiasmo  
— Está bien, que asi sea, a y te envié un e-mail con la contabilidad del corporativo, si piensas hacerte cargo de todo eso ya es hora de que te pongas a trabajar. — habló de pronto serio.  
— Lo haré pero por favor no me hables de trabajo ahora — alegué mientras trataba de girar de vuelta a buscar esa famosa salida a la maldita 40 C  
— Yo solo cumplo con decírtelo hijo, si no quieres que tu vida vuelva a fracasar debes poner un poco de tu parte ¿no crees?  
¿Por que siempre mi padre me daba es tipo de concejos?  
— Eso es algo autodestructivo ¿no te parece?  
— Es la verdad Edward...  
— Mensaje entregado Carlisle, te dejo...estoy ocupado ahora.  
Le colgué, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus concejos que si bien eran verdad no hacían nada más que recordar el fiasco de vida que tenía.  
Manejé y solo veía prados y mas campo, de pronto divise el letrero y una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro al ver que allí estaba la 40 C  
— ¡Bendita carretera!  
Isabella tenía razón, las carreteras de aquí eran un completo desastre.  
Al fin estaba tomándome un café sentado en el sillón de mi habitación de hotel.  
Prendí la TV y di vuelta unas 3 veces los canales y volví al inicio  
Desempaqué y encontré el ticket que Isabella me había dado en el avión, tenía su celular, la que seguramente era su dirección en Atlanta y su nombre completo

_"Isabella Swan"_

Definitivamente me gustaba más llamarla_ Bella_

11 de la noche y mi panorama no era nada mejor que ver televisión fumar y beber café, marque el número de Emmett pero no me contestó ¿para qué demonios tenía un celular si no atendía los llamados? …en un momento de locura paso por mi mente llamar a Tanya…pero desistí, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder el poco camino que había avanzado en esto del "olvido"  
Dejé mi celular sobre la mesa junto al ticket de Bella y fui a buscar más café  
Ok, debía reconocer que quería llamarla…es decir…para agradecerle su amabilidad, si no fuera por su mapa de seguro yo seguiría perdido en la carretera.  
Tomé el celular y le marqué:  
Al 3er repiqueteo el llamado fue enviado al buzón de mensajes.

**"_Mmm Bella…soy Edward…Cullen…el chico del avión, te llamaba para agradecerte por el mapa, _**

**_no te imaginas cuanto me sirvió, pero de seguro estas ocupada, da igual_**

**_Gracias."_**

Luego fue todo silencio  
Me tiré en el sillón y prendí el notebook para revisar los e-mails que me había enviado mi padre sobre la contabilidad del corporativo  
Miraba de reojo el celular

— Demonios ¡¡que alguien me llame!! — maldecí suplicando a mi celular que sonara.  
Me puse a pensar en como organizaría mi vida y la empresa de mi difunto tío sin enloquecer en el intento  
Y entre tanto el aparato sonó

— ¿Hola?  
— Edward, hola. Soy Isabella…Swan  
— Bella…— respondí con la boca abierta  
— Si, Bella — ella rió — Oí tú mensaje y no tienes para que molestarte, no tiene importancia  
— Oh claro que debo hacerlo, es decir si no fuera por tú mapa aun estaría vagando en la carretera  
— Déjame adivinar…acaso ¿te perdiste en el camino? ¡Apuesto a que te pasaste la 40 C! — me preguntó mientras se echaba a reír

Me sentía el hombre más estúpido de E.E.U.U

— Si — admití avergonzado  
— Lo sospechaba, siempre me pareciste despistado  
— ¿A si? — hablé desafiante ¿despistado yo? ¡JA!  
— Claro, la 1era impresión nunca se olvida — rió  
— Con que ¿esta es la noche de las confesiones?  
— Si tú quieres…  
— Pues entonces a mi me pareciste una jovencita persistente, obstinada e irritante — confesé  
— Por supuesto, soy una Isabella — la podía imaginar encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándome esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía y dejándome ver esos tiernos "hoyuelos" en sus mejillas.

Un momento ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora?  
Ambos reímos por su comentario  
— De todos modos así e sido durante mis 23 años, ni modo que cambie  
— Por desgracia — bromee  
— Hey Cullen, no me subestimes  
— ¿Eso suena a amenaza?  
— Tómalo como quieras  
Yo reí de buena gana  
— Muero de miedo Swan — ironicé  
— Ok, no se mucho pero si se mucho de lo que se y eso me bastará para hacerte caer jovencito engreído — bromeo ella  
— ¿Eso fue un trabalenguas?  
— ¡Arrrg!— bufó — Estropeaste mis pobres intentos de ser amedrentadora Edward  
— Lo siento, creo que no tienes ese don  
Ambos reímos otra vez.

Me sentía completamente incapaz de describir lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora que estaba manteniendo una conversación telefónica con una mujer casi extraña a mitad de la noche, llevaba más de una hora hablando con ella y el solo hecho de imaginar tener que colgar a llamada hacía que me doliera el estómago.

Conversábamos de tantas cosas.  
Sus viajes por el mundo…mi vida en Inglaterra…pero ella no tardó mucho en mencionar "aquel tema" con nombre de mujer.

— Aun sigues…  
— ¿Sigo con que?— mientras ponía a cargar la batería de mi celular  
— Con los problemas de la otra vez… ¿aun sigues con tú novia?  
— ¡Oh! — fingí falsa sorpresa — no…hace más de 3 meses que no la veo  
— Ya veo…y ¿Cómo estas?  
— Sigo vivo — reí sin ganas  
— Pues es lo que te toco vivir ¿no?, si pudiésemos cambiar alguna parte de nuestras vidas ¿Qué sentido tendría todo?  
Como era costumbre, sus comentarios me dejaban pensando.  
— ¿Y tú?  
— ¿Yo que? — preguntó ella  
— Ya sabes…tienes novio o…algo así  
Se hizo un largo silencio  
— Eeeh…algo así — titubeó ella  
— ¿Algo así? — enarqué una ceja  
— Jake es agradable  
Jake…con que tenía novio…debí imaginármelo acaso ¿esperaba que ella no lo tuviese? ¿Que más me debería importaba a mí?

— Hummm — le respondí

Llegamos al punto donde se tensó la conversación, ninguno de los dos hablaba, por lo menos yo no sabía que decir.  
Escuchaba el silencio de mi habitación y su respiración por el celular y una canción sonaba de fondo.

— Los Beatles — susurré  
— Let it be — me completó  
— Mi favorita  
— La mía también — admitió ella.

Y así pasó no se bien cuanto tiempo mientras ella me mostraba su música y yo bailaba y cantaba del otro lado de la línea como un idiota

— ¿No te duele la oreja? — preguntó Bella de pronto.  
Debía admitir que si, y mucho, es decir, no solía hablar por horas con alguien, en verdad siempre mi conversación constaba de monosílabos y onomatopeyas, esto no era común en mí, pero me sentía bien, mejor imposible.  
— Un poco…me cambió el celular de lado cada 20 minutos — admití  
— Debo colgar — soltó de pronto  
— No…por favor  
Un momento…eso ¿sonó a suplica?  
La sentí reír.  
— Estoy cansada y me acabo de dar un baño que tal si ¿nos vamos a la cama?  
— ¿Tu y yo a…la…cama? — titubee de repente nervioso  
— Tu en la tuya y yo en la mía — aclaró divertida  
— No pensé otra cosa  
Ella solo rió, como siempre.

Y aquí estaba yo, sobre mi cama mirando las tablas del techo

— Bella… ¿sigues allí?  
— Eso creo…  
— Hummm  
— Sabes, me encantó tener está conversación contigo y se que es mejor por teléfono y que me prometí a mi misma no verte nunca más — hablaba apresurada — pero…estamos a 45 minutos de distancia, ¿que tal si nos encontramos a mitad del camino para ver el amanecer juntos?  
— ¿Es una proposición?  
— Vamos, así me costará menos levantarme luego  
Me levanté y me vestí apresurado, me puse un jeans y una polera para salir a encontrarme con Bella… quien lo diría.  
Estaba nervioso.  
Los parpados me pesaban mientras manejaba por la carretera pasé una curva y divisé luces

— Veo tus focos y…veo tu cabello…wow es hermoso — le confesé. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras brotaban sin permiso de mi boca.  
— Llevas unas Ray Bans, que guapo — ella devolvió el cumplido  
Llegamos a la mitad y mi corazón de algún modo latía más rápido, bajé y me apoyé en el Volvo mientras ella estacionaba su auto  
Vi a una mujer completamente diferente a la azafata que había visto la última vez bajar del auto.  
Vestía una sencilla polera y unos jeans y su cabello color chocolate caía en bucles hasta su cintura  
Completamente adorable, debía reconocerlo.

— ¿Podemos colgar ya? — preguntó  
— Claro — contesté medio idiotizado mientras ambos colgábamos el celular, miré la pantalla  
Casi 5 horas simultaneas de conversación ininterrumpida.  
— Ven, voy a mostrarte algo  
Bella me guío por un camino a través del bosque hasta un mirador. Nos sentamos en completo silencio mientras veíamos el sol aparecer tras las montañas  
Quería creer que de algún modo mi vida recomenzaba con ese amanecer.  
— Era mejor por teléfono  
— Si, lo era, estoy cansado — le respondí  
Lo que no era mentira, había pasado toda la noche despierto hablando con ella.  
De todos modos no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Nos pusimos de pie y volvimos cada uno a su respectivo automóvil.

Ella manejaba delante de mi en la carretera y yo sentía que ella era la chica más especial que hubiese conocido nunca….  
Y eso me asustaba

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad ella detuvo el auto ante una cafetería, yo hice lo mismo

— Debo irme, tengo que abordar un avión en 2 horas más  
— ¿Destino?  
— Mmm…Italia — ella giró los ojos  
— Que tengas un buen viaje, supongo — hable mientras bebía un sorbo de café  
— Me monte estas vacaciones intercambiando vuelos con una compañera,, supongo que está bien — se encogió de hombros — fue un gusto hablar contigo…toda la noche  
— Siempre lo es — le contesté mientras caminábamos a los autos.

Si algo había aprendido en este ultimo tiempo, eso era a reconocer las "últimas miradas" que me daba la gente y claramente la que tenía Bella ahora era una de esas.

— Adiós Edward, fue un placer conocerte  
— Ya lo creo y…suerte con Jake — agregué  
— Suerte con tú vida. Preocúpate de eso ahora

Y sin más ni más se subió al auto y se fue.

Me subí al mío y manejé de vuelta al hotel

Sábado en la mañana y ya llevaba dos días enteros en mi habitación sin nada bueno que hacer, había vuelto a mis andanzas de escritor pero ahora solo como un hobbie.  
Me sentí aburrido y bajé al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, haber si algo de aire nuevo me ayudaba

Estos días no había podido sacarme de la cabeza la voz de Bella  
Y eso francamente me parecía algo para considerar. La había llamado pero no me contestaba.

Esto se estaba volviendo todo muy bizarro, sentía que con ella todo fluía demasiado natural, rápido y limpio, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Eso era algo que nunca antes me había pasado con alguna mujer.

Estaba en la barra tomándome un café y mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo y una sensación de esperanza apareció de repente  
Solo quería escuchar "su" voz:

— Buon Giorno — esa inconfundible voz me saludó  
— Hola…— hable sorprendido — ¿sigues en Italia?  
— Mmm, si, y estoy viendo a un chico bastante guapo justo ahora — rió  
— Hummm, ¿Por qué me estas contando eso?

De la nada sentí como silbaron tras de mi, me giré y de repente unas pequeñas y suaves manos cubrieron mis ojos

Volteé y sin previo aviso me tope con unos ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Hola  
— Bella…— hable embobado — pensé que estabas en…Italia  
— Cambié el turno con una compañera, me sentiría demasiado culpable si te dejaba solo y desprotegido en las feroces calles de Atlanta — dramatizó.  
— Yo…genial…digo… ¿quieres desayunar?  
— Ok, muero de hambre.  
Desayunamos entre risas y charlas banales y luego comenzó el tour por la ciudad pero esta vez yo hacía las preguntas.

Bella era huérfana, su madre al igual que la mía había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y su padre — Charlie — había muerto hace un par de años atrás por lo que ella había decidido a trabajar siendo azafata de vuelo, según Bella sería una forma de no pasar mucho tiempo en tierra y evadir sus problemas.

Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era su personalidad, ella parecía un imán, irradiaba felicidad y simpatía a pesar de saber lo difícil que había sido su vida, me hacía sentir miserable por haber nacido, es decir, su fortaleza era envidiable, su optimismo la tenía de pie mientras que yo me había derribado por mucho menos.

Me mostró el centro de la ciudad y sus calles, me acompañó al corporativo donde el lunes comenzaría a trabajar y me invitó a almorzar a su restaurante favorito

Me pidió de favor que la acompañara a comprar flores para ir a dejarle a sus padres, yo acepté.  
Me pareció algo molesto como la miraba el muchacho de la florería, se la comía con la mirada.

Llegamos al cementerio y me dirigió hasta la lapida de sus padres.

— Bueno, él es Edward — habló Bella  
— ¿Qué pretendes? — mi cara debía ser un poema  
— Shhh, te estoy presentando ante mis padres  
Eso me recordaba lo peculiar que era.  
— Como les decía — prosiguió — Él es Edward Cullen, un buen amigo — ahora ella me miró y agregó — Y ellos son Renée y Charlie Swan, mis padres  
— Un gusto en conocerlos — hice una reverencia delante de la lapida  
— Lamento no haber venido antes, estaba ocupada — Isabella hablaba mientras les ponía las flores  
Yo la observaba con la boca abierta, sin entenderla, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ellos nunca le iban a responder? Ella no parecía estar loca ¿o si?.  
Cuando ya entró la tarde emprendimos el regreso.

Debía reconocer que Bella me parecía una chica completamente fascinante, de esas que conocerás solo una vez en la vida.  
Única hasta decir basta.

— Bella — tomé aire — eres magnifica — le confesé mientras caminábamos por la calle comiendo helado pasadas las 9 de la noche — no había conocido nunca a nadie como tú ¿entiendes lo que te digo?  
Ella rió  
— O vamos Edward, no me vengas con caramelitos  
— ¿Caramelitos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
— Ya sabes — se encogió de hombros — algo bonito y dulce que luego de 5 minutos se derrite en tú boca  
— ¡No son caramelitos! — casi grité — de verdad eres magnifica  
— Si, claro como tú digas — sonrió y siguió comiendo su helado — pero ¿sabes? no me afectará algo que me digas o no me digas...soy inmune, además — titubeó un poco — Jake llegará mañana

Jake…de repente ese nombre me estaba pareciendo irritable, ¿Por qué metía a su novio en NUESTRA conversación? Aún así debía reconocer que Bella me parecía muy graciosa con esa actitud.

— Tengo una teoría — habló otra vez — ¿quieres oírla?  
— Claro — hablé con fingido entusiasmo  
— Tenemos un talento especial, lo vi enseguida  
— No me digas — fingí sorpresa  
— Somos los sustitutos  
— ¿Sustitutos? — dije sin entenderla  
— Si, ya sabes, yo lo he sido toda mi vida — comenzó mirándome de reojo — no soy una Tanya y ¡nunca quise serlo!. Me gusta demasiado estar sola, tengo un novio casado con su carrera y casi nunca lo veo, pero creo que así es mejor, tengo menos presión  
— ¿Y yo por que soy yo un sustituto?— traté de atar cabos  
— Olvídalo, toma — me pasó un CD — música, ya sabes…para olvidar un rato  
— Créeme no conozco chicas como tú — le contesté mientras tomaba el CD y rozaba intencionalmente su nívea piel  
— ¡¡Conmigo rompieron el molde!! — rió  
— No hace falta que bromees, me gusta sin los chistes — contesté serio  
— Relájate, te pondrás viejo antes de tiempo — trató de alivianar mi entrecejo fruncido con su dedo y yo sentí una electricidad rara cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía. — te traje sano y salvo a casa  
— Gracias, te convertiste en mi salvavidas — le di una sincera sonrisa  
— Vete a dormir, debo recoger a Jake mañana  
— ¿Te vendrá a ver? — hablé acido  
— Lo intentará  
— Hummm  
— Déjalo ya…vete a dormir, no te vez nada bien — sonrió.

_Y en ese preciso instante sentí ganas de hacer solo una cosa…  
**Besarla.**_

* * *

_Un millón de disculpas mis niñas!  
Había estado súper mega ocupada con asuntos académicos ¬¬  
Pero en fin__ya volv__í__  
Adem__á__s por algunos ataos la imaginaci__ó__n se me hab__í__a ido a la CSM!!  
Pero filooo_

_Ya volv__í__ y les traje el capitulo  
Sinceramente espero que les guste__por que yo lo ame y disfrute much__í__simo escribirlo_

_Si les gusto ¿le dan al botón verde?  
Besitos y nos vemos en un pr__ó__ximo capitulo  
__  
Besos _


	5. Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de SM,yo solo los ocupo para escribir algo lindo y lo hago sin nigun fin de lucro. Fic inspirado en Elizabethtown

A leer!

_**Capítulo 4**_

"_**Fiesta"**_

Me sentía raro volando de nuevo a casa, era extraño estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos y más aun caminar por las soleadas calles de mi natal California.

El viento se colaba por la ventana abierta de mi Volvo, inundando todo el auto de pureza y de paso alborotando mis ya despeinados cabellos.

Estaba un poco nervioso y ansioso por ver a mis padres otra vez, y moría de ganas por abrazar a mi pequeña duendecilla Alice, felicitarla por el gran paso que estaba apunto de dar.

Hoy sería la recepción del compromiso y la cena de ensayo, en un par de días mi hermana pequeña se casaría con Jasper Hale

Un hombre bien parecido que había conocido en una liquidación de una tienda comercial, según ella había sido "amor a 1era vista" y simplemente la conexión había aparecido instantáneamente.

Esa misma conexión que temía admitir pero que en el fondo sabía que Bella y yo teníamos también.

Quedo demostrado hace una semana, cuando estuve a un paso de besarla.

_**FLASH BACK: **_

_Era una necesidad vital._

_Sentía que mi corazón saltaba acelerado en mi pecho, y mis manos sudaban frío._

_La tenía a centímetros de distancia._

_¡Vamos cobarde!_

_Atrévete y bésala_

_¿Eres un hombre o una rata?_

_Me repetía una y otra vez mientras poco a poco acortábamos distancia._

_Sentía su halito chocando en mi cara._

_Rozamos nuestras frentes y de pronto ella abrió sus bellos ojos y comenzó a alejarse_

_¡M A L D I T O I D I O T A!!_

_¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿verdad? Por que no te haz dejado llevar por un impulso y…ahora podremos ser amigos para toda la vida — habló ella notoriamente nerviosa_

_Sonreí ante esa idea._

_Si….amigos — hablé irónico_

_Los mejores, Edward este es el primer paso — me sonrió, mientras yo de verdad quería ser enterrado vivo y que me hicieran un monumento a la "Idiotez" _

_Yo no creo que… — ella me silenció con un dedo._

_Cuídate, se intrépido, anímate y…arriésgate — palmeó mi hombro y besó mi mejilla. _

_¿Por que siempre sus concejos me dejaban desorientado?_

_Sentí un extraño escalofrío en mi cuerpo, que no sabía muy bien como explicar. — Tengo una entrevista de trabajo mañana, la aerolínea está en quiebra — me susurró como un "secreto", yo reí, ella era tan simpática conmigo — y por lo tanto mañana debo levantarme temprano._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, 5 días en los cuales no había dejado de pensar en ella, mientras me trataba de ambientar a mi nuevo trabajo de " presidente" en el corporativo maderero de mi tío. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo, ¡demonios! Yo era un escritor, los números y la contabilidad no iban de la mano conmigo._

_Solo sabía que cada noche cuando escuchaba el CD que Bella me había regalado, me entraban las ganas de llamarla y claro que lo hacía pero al parecer estaba un tanto ocupada…quizás con ese novio suyo, el tal Jake — pensé amargamente — y se negaba a contestar mis llamados._

(Fin Flash Back)

_*************_

Estacioné el auto fuera de "mi casa" y busqué las llaves dentro de mi bolsillo.

Entre al vestíbulo y estaba tal cual como lo había visto la ultima vez que había estado aquí…creo que hace ¿2 años? Tal vez 3, no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

¡¡Edward!! — aquella vocecilla aguda me aturdió rebotando en las paredes de la casa — ¿eres tú?, Sube por favor

Alice me gritaba desde el 2do piso con su traje de novia a medio poner y Esme gritándole desde adentro.

La escena consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa

Me vi obligado a subir y recibir un asfixiante abrazo de ambas.

No puedo creer que estés aquí — Alice hablo con las manos en su boca — es decir, pensaba que tu nuevo trabajo te tendría muy ocupado.— mi hermana hablaba mientras ahora arreglaba el corsé de su vestido

Supongo que te casaras una sola vez en la vida, no podía perdérmelo…además sé que eres una organizadora de eventos fabulosa y la comida debe estar deliciosa…buffet gratis, una razón más para no poder faltar — bromeé

Gracias — ella me abrazó

Entré a mi habitación, que lucía intacta, desempaqué y tiré el smoking sobre la cama.

Mi hermana se casaba en dos días más, se uniría en una cursi e innecesaria ceremonia que llamaban "Matrimonio"…y solo el hecho de pronunciarlo me erizaba la piel…yo de todos modos había estado a punto de hacerlo con…Tanya…si tan solo no me hubiese dejado yo ahora sería su esposo pero debía reconocer una cosa:

No lo lamentaba

Ya no más.

De hecho estaba agradecido de todo eso…

Alice entró de pronto a mi habitación

¡Mujer! — grité asustado — ¿acaso nadie te enseño que las puertas se golpean antes de entrar? — mi hermana rió, ahora ya no llevaba su pomposo vestido de novia, si no que lo había reemplazado por un bonito vestido verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas y con escote en…como se dice ¿strapless?, bueno…sin tirantes

Si te preocupa que te vea desnudo, ya lo he hecho…somos hermanos pierde cuidado — ella habló petulante, yo me enrojecí un poco.

¡Hermanastros! — le recordé,

Es igual — se encogió de hombros

¿Qué quieres?

La cena de ensayo empieza en 20 minutos más, te rogaría que te cambiaras de ropa, vístete a la altura…no solo se vive de un rostro bonito — pellizcó mis mejillas. — además vienen mis amigas de la secundaria y algunas de la universidad — me guiñó el ojo — te veo abajo corazón

Me bañé y me vestí con un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa celeste ¿era necesaria la chaqueta?, esta última semana había tenido suficiente de trajes de ejecutivo como para tener que usarlos también un fin de semana en casa de mi familia.

Me fui al balcón, veía como la gente se abarrotaba en la entrada de mi casa, fijé mi vista en los hombres…llevaban chaqueta, ni modo, debía ponérmela yo también.

Caminé hacia la baranda de la escalera y tuve vista panorámica del salón de estar…

Lleno de gente que en mi vida había visto.

Me puse la chaqueta que llevaba en mis manos, tomé un respiro y bajé.

Me fui directo a la ventana que daba al patio de atrás y prendí un cigarrillo mientras miles de pensamientos llegaban a mi cabeza.

¿Cómo estás?

¡Oh Alice! No empieces de nuevo — me quejé, mientras llevaba el cigarrillo a mi boca

¡Me preocupo por ti! — alegó ella — eso es todo

Pues te rogaría que no lo hicieras

Edward…me importa lo que te pasa…te vez diferente…no me digas que…. ¡oh, ya lo se! ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿es eso verdad? — ella rió — ¡Oh dios mío tengo cuñada nueva! — habló eufórica

Y a esta, ¿Quién le dijo?

Durante toda mi vida creí que Alice tenia poderes psíquicos o alguna mierda parecida…definitivamente esto me hacia comprobarlo una vez mas

¡Pequeña Bruja!

¡Maldición!, el que calla otorga — chilló ella — ¡tengo razón! — comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor — ¿te gusta?, ¿se lo dijiste?, ¿ya la besaste?, Supongo que usaste protección ¿no?, No pretendo ser tía tan joven…

¡DETENTE ALLÍ ALICE! — grité — conocí a una chica en el avión y…ella es agradable, es todo. — bufé, me miró incrédula

¿Estas seguro?

Si…hummm— titubeé —…no tanto quizás…bueno déjalo ya — le alegué — no seas infantil, ¿por que mejor no vuelves a ver a tus invitados?

Terminaré enterándome de todos modos, eres un rompecorazones empedernido — ella bromeó

Si, repítemelo hasta que te lo crea — reí con ella.

¿Esa chica es linda?, o pero que pregunto, debe ser hermosa, si no, no te hubieses fijado en ella o ¿me equivoco?

Mujer, solo me agrada, ¡baja las revoluciones!

Si, repítemelo hasta que te lo crea — me citó de vuelta

Bueno, déjame ya.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue con sus "invitados" y su noviecito con cara de muñeco adolorido, de todos modos mi "casi" cuñado era un tipo agradable y amaba a mi hermana, por eso no me preocupaba.

A pesar de estar a kilómetros de ella, no dejaba de pensar en Bella…demonios eso no era normal…

Caminé hacia la mesa de los tragos y me serví algo que no tenía idea que era, podía ser veneno y yo pensaría que era el mejor whisky que había probado en la vida.

Sentía el amor impregnado en el aire, el lugar estaba lleno de parejas melosas y decoración con motivos románticos, opinaba que yo no tenía nada que hacer en este lugar.

Busqué a mi hermana con la mirada, hablaría con ella y me disculparía por alguna indisposición que inventaría en el momento para así poder irme de esta "cárcel de cursilerías" y esconderme en mi segura habitación, llena de café y cigarrillos.

La encontré y casi me fui de espaldas…no estaba sola

Me tomé de un sorbo lo que quedaba de licor en mi vaso y camine hacia esa dirección.

Mira que pequeño es el mundo ¡Bella Swan! — hablé tras de ellas

Ambas se giraron

Ustedes ¿se conocen? — Alice tenía el signo de interrogación tallado en la frente.

Algo así — Bella habló, su voz era tan dulce — nos conocimos en un avión, por este asunto de mi trabajo como azafata y …

¿Por qué había tenido que mencionarle a mi hermana que la chica que me "agradaba" la había conocido en un avión?

De seguro Alice ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones, era cosa de verle el rostro.

Su expresión denotaba asombro y su boca formaba una perfecta "O"

En un avión, que interesante — le faltaba rosto para abarcar su enorme sonrisa — saben…debo dejarlos solos un momento…vuelvo en un minuto — se disculpó y me guiño el ojo

¿Qué pretendía este pequeño demonio?

Ok — Bella habló algo distraída.

Mi cabeza quedo en blanco de un momento a otro.

Con que ¿tu eres el hermano de Alice?, por eso tu apellido me sonaba tan familiar — ella habló pensativa — demonios ¡no puedo creerlo!

¿Cómo te fue con Jake? — ¡genial! , al parecer mi mente estaba teniendo poder sobre mi boca y me hacia hablar cosas idiotas y sin sentido, es decir, ¿alguien podría explicarme por que deberá interesarme eso a mi?

Jake…si…lo que paso fue que — titubeó un poco y luego prosiguió — había tormenta en Phoenix y…él odia viajar en avión y no pudo llegar…si, eso fue —

No le creí ni media palabra

Lo olvidó ¿no es cierto? — hablé enojado

No, es solo que no tuvo tiempo, no alcanzó a llegar, eso es todo

No lo disculpes…eso no tiene perdón

Tampoco importancia — giró los ojos

Gruñí bajito

¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan idiota? Acaso ¿no alcanzaba a notar la maravilla de novia que tenía?

Estas muy guapa hoy — la alagué.

Llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un buen escote en forma de corazón.

Bromeas, estoy fatal — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

No seas tonta, estas alucinante, mira nada más ese vestido…

Me ayudó mucho en la entrevista de trabajo — interrumpió

Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo — me disculpé

¡Excelente Cullen! Tu si que eres atento

Ya lo sé, imposible de olvidar difícil de recordar — me sonrió

Si supiera todo lo que la había recordado esta ultima semana…

No…es solo que…

Mejor lo dejas así — me susurró y palmó mi hombro — te veo luego — se despidió y caminó hacía un gentío de chicas con su copa de champagne en la mano.

Quede de una pieza.

De seguro mi cara era un poema.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tenía tantas cosas que procesar al mismo tiempo y lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus largas, torneadas y bien definidas piernas, y aquello me quitaba el aliento.

¡Maldición!

¡En realidad me gustaba Bella Swan!

¿Podía ser eso posible?

No me pondría mucho a pensar sobre el tema…es decir…mejor lo olvidaba.

La ceremonia comenzó, el salón se lleno de música, risas y festejos, con decir que hasta yo hice un brindis:

Pues…esto no se me da muy bien pero veré que puedo hacer…

Levanté la copa y la hice sonar con un cubierto.

Brindo por mi hermana, quien se ve hermosa esta noche, por su felicidad y dicha eterna, para que la suerte y las buenas oportunidades nunca le falten y el hombre que escogió en su vida sea el indicado y la sepa cuidar, si no ya me encargaré de él luego — miré a Jasper amenazante, él sonrió

Ni que lo digas cuñado, cuido mis posesiones más preciadas con mi vida — sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios a mi hermana.

Pues eso me parece. Entonces también debo brindar por las mujeres más hermosas de esta noche, mi hermana Alice, mi madre Esme — busqué a Bella con la mirada y la encontré sonriéndome cálidamente al fondo el salón en línea directa hacia mí. — Y por ti — mi copa apuntó en su dirección — le diste luz a mi vida — la miré directo a los ojos y juro que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un exquisito rubor, Alice lo notó y extendió una enorme sonrisa y hasta se le escapó un débil chillido, alcé la copa y todos repetimos a coro — ¡¡Salud!!

Luego debía bailar con mi hermana

Se la fui a "pedir" a su novio

Lamento hacer esto Jazz, pero en ausencia de Carlisle debo ser yo quien baile la 1era pieza con ella, ya que soy su hermano mayor. — hablé cordialmente

Ed…esta es solo la cena de ensayo…no es "el matrimonio" — mi hermana hizo las comillas en el aire

Pues eso no tiene importancia, si es un ensayo debe hacerse tal cual como será en la ceremonia

Ella gruñó y tomó mi mano

La música comenzó a sonar…

Iba todo bien encaminado hasta que comenzó su temido "interrogatorio"

Tú ¿Qué demonios te traes con Bella? — preguntó sombría

¿Yo? — puse cara de sorprendido — ¡Nada!

Si, claro, ¿acaso me compraste por estúpida? Por que te informo ¡te estafaron!

Lo se, tengo perfectamente claro que eres la mujer más astuta que pisa la tierra — dije despectivo

Gracias, tu halago me sube el ego — me dio una abierta sonrisa — ¡Hey! No me distraigas con halagos — gruñó — fue otra cosa la que te pregunte Edward. No me puedes negar que ella te gusta mucho

¿En serio? — pregunté de verdad curioso

O por favor, te conozco desde los 10 años, si hubieses visto la cara de idiota que pusiste cuando la viste hace un momento…hombre parece que tus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas — mi hermana rió de buena gana

¡Pequeña bruja malévola!

Aunque me hizo enrojecer

Mira tus mejillas, ¡si te ve tan tierno! — chilló mientras me pellizcaba.

¡Bueno, déjame ya Alice! — grité

O, no te imaginas el gusto que me da que te guste mi mejor amiga de la infancia, demonios ya era hora de que te sacaras a esa maldita zorra inglesa…disculpa… ¿se llamaba Tanya? —satirizó.

¡¿Bella tu mejor amiga?!

Pues claro, fuimos las mejores amigas en la secundaria, luego ella se mudó a la casa de su padre en Atlanta y se quedo allí a estudiar, y ahora es azafata de vuelo y tú futura novia, ¿no es lindo? — dio pequeños aplausos.

Ok, esto era más información que mi colapsado cerebro debía digerir, ella y mi hermana habían sido buenas amigas en sus tiempos de adolescentes, entonces ¿Por qué yo nunca la había visto en casa? De seguro era por que estaba encerrado en las 4 paredes de mi habitación…demonios…si la hubiese conocido antes estoy seguro que mi vida hubiese sido muy diferente a la mierda que ahora es.

¿Edward? , ¡maldición!, ¿en donde esta tu cabeza?,¡me estás pisando! — Alice me advirtió

Lo siento, es solo que…estaba pensando en…

¿Bella tal vez? ¿ella de verdad te gusta galán? — habló sagaz

No lo sé, de todos modos…cuando sepa del fracaso de vida que tengo de seguro le pareceré patético — hablé amargo.

Creo que aún no conoces a Isabella Swan, date el trabajo de hablar con ella y no solo besarla y te darás cuenta de la maravilla de corazón que tiene

¡No la he besado!...aun — ambos reímos — y por supuesto que se del gran corazón de Bella pero…

¿Pero? — Alice me apuró

Por mi culpa la mayor editorial de Inglaterra está al borde de la quiebra y es el hazme reír de la industria.

¿Y eso a quien le importa?

¿A mi tal vez?

O Edward, no seas aguafiestas y atrévete — Alice palmeó mi hombro — te adoro hermanito, se intrépido galán, estoy segura que Bella es la mujer para ti

¿Tú crees?

No, pero tú si, y eso es más que suficiente — me dio una cálida sonrisa

Yo la abracé de vuelta.

Gracias

O pierde cuidado, me lo pagarás luego — ella habló

No das puntada sin hilo ¿verdad?

¿Seria tu adorada hermana si lo hiciera? — bromeó

Yo solo reí mientras se alejaba con gracioso caminar y sacaba a bailar a su "casi" esposo.

De pronto alguien habló en mi espalda.

¿Quién era esa mujer que "le dio luz a tu vida" — imitó mi tono de voz

Como si no lo supieras — giré mis ojos.

¿Debería?

Eres tú — solté de pronto— y…gracias por eso.

¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que diga ahora? — habló nerviosa

Con un "de nada" estaría bien

De nada, entonces — ella me sonrió

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido, con ella al parecer "volaba", ambos estábamos sentados en una mesa, comiendo picadillos y bebiendo sabrá dios que cosa, ninguno de los 2 hablaba y eso hacía aun más agradable el ambiente.

¿Quieres conocer el salón de la ceremonia? — pregunté de repente

Y ¿no es este? —ella habló graciosa

Claro que no, este es solo el de la recepción, ven conmigo.

Por 1era vez tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, una exquisita corriente eléctrica recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y la estampida de mariposas comenzó en mi estómago, y con eso me di cuenta de algo:

"_Ella me gustaba, y mucho"_

Llegamos al salón que en sí era el patio de atrás de mi casa dentro de una enorme carpa color crema, lleno de mesas blancas, copas y chucherías sin importancia, al fondo había un escenario.

Bella corrió hacia esa dirección.

Bienvenidos señores a nuestra reunión anual, de gente que se reúne…anualmente. ¡Salud! — levantó su copa, que ahora notaba tenía champagne.

Que bonito — reí

Ella volvió junto a mí

Y puso sus manos en mi cuello

Sabes, quiero hacer algo, probablemente sea la mayor locura de toda mi vida, y mañana estaré eternamente arrepentida pero…

Caminó de vuelta al escenario y gritó

TÚ…ME…GUSTAS…MUCHO— esto debía ser una broma — tus ojos verdes, tu voz aterciopelada…me gusta Edward Cullen ¡o Dios mío!

¿Estas ebria? — le pregunté

Un poco…tal vez — reconoció

Entonces no cuenta

O vamos Edward, te lo diría de todos modos, la champagne solo adelantó el proceso.

No te merezco — dramaticé

Ok, y según tú ¿Qué es lo que merezco?

Giré mi vista y encontré el discurso de mi hermana sobre la mesa ¡Qué afortunado!

Te mereces — comencé a leer — tener una casita en la pradera, rodeada de aire fresco que alborote tus cabellos, tener nuestro negocio de textiles y — ella sonreía pero su cara tenía una clara expresión de ¿WTF? — Que en nuestras patentes diga "Alice y Jasper"

Ambos explotamos en risas.

Ella volvió de nuevo a mi lado

¿Sabes que realmente mereces? — ella negó con la cabeza — tú mereces que tu novio este aquí haciendo esto.

Apegué una de mis manos a su mejilla y la otra la rodee en torno a su cintura y de un momento a otro mis labios se estamparon contra los suyos.

Comprobar el sabor de su boca era la cosa más dulce que había probado en la vida, era aun más agradable que todas las cosas agradables en el mundo, era algo inexplicable.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca, lo silencié con otro beso.

Me sentía en una nube de la cual nunca quería bajar.

Mi lengua se paseaba por su labio inferior, recorriéndolo y saboreándolo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para inspeccionar su boca, permiso que ella me concedió y cuando nuestras lenguas se sincronizaron en un beso de verdad me sentí de esponja, en el éxtasis cerca del cielo.

Que lastima que no seas para mi — murmuró contra mis labios

Es una pena

Si, completamente.

Pero podemos aprovechar un rato — le ofrecí

Sin duda.

Suerte tiene tu novio que aun no lo haz engañado — recordé

¿Bromeas?, este beso a sido más intimo que cualquier relación sexual que halla tenido en toda mi vida. — admitió y volvió a besarme.

Ahora ella delineaba el contorno de mis labios, ¿Quién era yo para frenarla?

Vamos, si yo solo quería que no se detuviera.

Y en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de otra cosa fundamental en mi vida

"_Ella era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida ahora_

_Y no la dejaría ir como lo hice con Tanya._

_Yo lucharía hasta la muerte por Bella Swan"_


End file.
